


клин клином вышибают

by minle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (немного) наглый куроо, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Volleyball
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minle/pseuds/minle
Summary: ямагучи пытается убедить себя, что не ревнует тсуккишиму, а тот вполне смело это признаёт и делает первые шаги. не без помощи куроо, конечно.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 15





	клин клином вышибают

**Author's Note:**

> это писалось в далёком 2016 и вообще неправда don't dm me

ямагучи не ревнует тсуккишиму.

ни когда видит его тренирующегося вечером с третьегодками, ни когда замечает, как часто высокий брюнет из нэкомы касается его (а тсукки, вообще-то, не любит тактильный контакт). не ревнует он даже тогда, когда его лучший друг, сославшись на большую усталость, уходит, вместо привычной прогулки с ямагучи в, как оказалось, зал к третьегодкам.

видеть, как его тсукки проводит свободное время с почти незнакомыми людьми — больно.

ямагучи не лезет к тсуккишиме с расспросами, не даёт даже поводов подумать, что он в курсе настоящей причины отказов тсукки. ведёт себя в точности, как и прежде.

по крайней мере, он так думал.

но тсуккишима не глупый. он сразу замечает, что его друг стал вести себя как-то иначе. вроде всё также таскается за ним хвостиком и болтает без умолку, так же защищает его перед кагеямой и хинатой, поддерживает во время матчей. но стал как-то задумчивее, что ли.

…

за обедом ямагучи смотрит на капитана нэкомы так, будто мечтает прожечь в нём дыру.

— ямагучи, — зовёт тсуккишима в надежде оторвать его от созерцания куроо. — ямагучи! уверяю, в этом идиоте нет ничего интересного.

— а? — удивлённо моргает ямагучи, отвлекаясь от своего дела.

— ешь. хватит по сторонам глазеть, — недовольно бурчит тсуккишима, утыкаясь взглядом в свою тарелку.

— прости, тсукки! — улыбается ямагучи, как только он умеет — широко и тепло. тсуккишима неопределённо фырчит на это, но тут же делает вид, будто просто подавился рисом.

куроо же, заметив взгляды кея и его друга, ухмыляется ('как только он умеет') своим мыслям. он, может, и чересчур ветренный, но совсем не тупой, и понять взгляды ямагучи может сразу же. а зная его характер, куроо делает вывод, что рыпаться тот не собирается.

что ж, не собирается он — собирается куроо.

…

— хэй, тсукки!

— не называй меня так, — сквозь зубы шипит тсуккишима.

— почему, тсукки?

— бесишь.

тсуккишима отходит на линию подачи. он уверенно подбрасывает мяч и с силой бьёт по нему в нужной точке. видимо, силы было слишком много: мяч с характерным стуком влетает в стену и рикошетит обратно в сетку. тсуккишима раздражённо цыкает.

— разучился подавать, тсукки? давай сэмпай тебя научит! — откуда-то из-за спины появляется куроо и суёт ему в руку мяч. — поднимаешь эту руку… — он почти мёртвой хваткой хватает тсуккишиму за предплечье и поднимает напряжённую конечность вверх. тсуккишима ворочается, пытаясь двинуть локтем куроо в живот, но выходит, честно, так себе.

ситуация получается вдвойне так себе, когда эту компрометирующую позу замечает ямагучи. ему не то, чтобы больно, но ногти впиваются в ладонь, оставляя синеватые лунки, а глаза наполняются слезами.

всё-таки ямагучи ревнует.

…

за ужином ямагучи тише воды, ниже травы. ничего не говоря, он садится напротив тсуккишимы, а не рядом, как они сидели, кажется, всю жизнь. Рядом сидит какой-то чересчур поникший хината и злобно ковыряющийся в тарелке с омлетом кагеяма.

— королю не везёт в любви? — зачем-то говорит тсуккишима, кивая в сторону хинаты.

кагеяма молчит.

хината мысленно хвалит кагеяму.

ямагучи после этой реплики встаёт из-за стола и уходит. аппетита у него нет всё равно, а атмосфера за столом стала ещё более мрачной и унылой.

тсуккишима провожает взглядом ямагучи, ждёт ради приличия пару минут в компании кагеямы и хинаты, а потом уходит вслед за другом. всё-таки, если у него что-то произошло, то тсуккишима должен если не помочь, то хотя бы выслушать.

…

ямагучи долго искать не приходится — он лежит в комнате их команды на футоне тсуккишимы, свернувшись в позу эмбриона. плечи его мелко подрагивают, и тсуккишима может поклясться, что слышит всхлипы и шмыганье носом. он беззвучно закрывает дверь и бесшумно ложится рядом с ямагучи, лицом к его спине. та, кстати, тоже периодически дрожит.

— ямагучи, — шёпотом зовёт тсуккишима. тот заметно вздрагивает, но больше никаких движений не делает. — ямагучи, что такое? — так же тихо. рука сама тянется к чужим спутанным волосам, пальцы перебирают прядки скорее механически, чем целенаправленно. ямагучи лежит так ещё минут пять, пока не перестаёт дрожать, а потом медленно разворачивается к тсуккишиме лицом. он напряжённо смотрит, вопросительно подняв бровь: говорить что-либо у него нет сил. тсуккишима повторяет вопрос, проводя пальцами по веснушчатым щекам, а тот давит из себя улыбку: 'всё хорошо, тсукки.' предательски наполняющиеся слезами глаза выдают ямагучи с потрохами, отчего тот жмурится до белых пятен и порывается отвернуться, но тсуккишима ему не позволяет. он притягивает друга к себе, мысленно фыркая со своих же действий, и на автомате гладит ямагучи по волосам.

— тсукки, — на грани слышимости, но даже так голос срывается. тсуккишима молча кивает. когда-нибудь они поговорят, возможно, в более располагающей тому обстановке. а пока ямагучи, довольный и таким своеобразным ответом, еле заметно улыбается и, прижимаясь к тсуккишиме ближе, засыпает.

…

просыпается тсуккишима в плотном коконе чужих рук и ног. в таком положении жутко жарко, но будить ямагучи не хочется. вместо этого он проводит пальцами по лбу ямагучи, заправляя чёлку за ухо (он списывает это на ранее утро — не проснулся до конца, вот и тянет на что-то нереальное). тот во сне дёргается и смешно морщит веснушчатый нос. тсуккишима одёргивает руку немного резче, чем предполагалось, и случайно задевает ямагучи.

и, разумеется, тот просыпается.

— доброе утро, — усмехается тсуккишима абсурдности этой ситуации.

— тсукки… — ямагучи сонно моргает пару раз, а потом быстро подрывается с места. к щекам вмиг приливает вся кровь. — прости, тсукки! — он вскакивает с футона и, кое-как влезая в тапки, убегает из комнаты. тсуккишима пытается понять, что же сейчас произошло.

ямагучи ужасно стыдно. и за ситуацию после ужина, и за то, что сбежал сейчас. кажется, всё что он делает последние пару дней — безостановочно лажает. наверное, тсукки его теперь ненавидит.

...

несмотря на то, что тсуккишима с ямагучи всё ещё в одной команде, отловить избегающего его друга становится почти что невыполнимым. как назло, на тренировках тсуккишима и ямагучи по разные стороны сетки, и поговорить не удаётся никак. потом приходит бокуто (будто его кто-то звал) со своей командой, и общим решением начинается тренировочный матч. ямагучи, разумеется, сидит на скамейке запасных, и шансов поговорить становится совсем мало.

как оказалось, худшее ещё только впереди.

…

по завершению тренировки, когда уставшие ребята разошлись по разным углам зала, к бокуто приходит куроо (с увязавшимся львом, вообще-то, но тот сразу же ускакивает к хинате). его зоркий глаз замечает ямагучи, грустно наблюдающего за отработкой блока тсуккишимы. куроо почти готов заплакать!

план рождается даже быстрее, чем если бы он сказал «волейбол». как там говорится, клин клином вышибают?

куроо подходит к уставшему донельзя ямагучи и садится рядом с ним на скамейке, прижимаясь ногой к чужой ноге. он что-то говорит ямагучи, театрально улыбаясь и вырисовывая на чужой коленке какие-то узоры (тсуккишима в этот момент абсолютно случайно попадает льву мячом в лицо). сам ямагучи выглядит испуганно, как, в прочем, и всегда при виде сэмпаев, но отвечает куроо старательно.

у тсуккишимы что-то неприятно колет в груди.

под конец этого одиночного представления ямагучи даже улыбается почти так же ярко, как улыбается самому тсуккишиме, и куроо, решив, что сейчас самое время для контрольного выстрела, шепчет ямагучи извинения и прижимается сухими губами к чужой щеке.

тсуккишима вполне обоснованно желает убивать.

он подлетает к скамейке за мгновение и отрывает куроо от ямагучи. дышит тяжело, смотрит — ещё тяжелее. и вроде бы сэмпай тут куроо, но даже ему становится как-то не по себе. кажется, он перегнул.

тсуккишима хватает ямагучи за запястье и тянет за собой на буксире, пока тот испуганно зовёт его по имени. они доходят до комнаты карасуно, и тсуккишима почти вталкивает ямагучи туда, защёлкивая дверь. лишние глаза в ближайшее время им ни к чему.

— тсукки, ты чего...? — лепечет ямагучи, всё ещё прижимая руку к щеке — там, где несколько минут назад были губы куроо. тсуккишима оборачивается, смотрит задумчиво, будто пытается на что-то решиться. потом неопределённо машет рукой и притягивает ямагучи к себе, почти вжимая в себя. ладонь уже привычно зарывается в чужие волосы.

они стоят так ещё некоторое время, и всё, что слышно — шумные вздохи тсуккишимы куда-то в макушку ямагучи. тот уже тоже обнимает тсуккишиму, комкая ему сзади футболку. когда тсуккишима наконец отстраняется, ямагучи не может удержаться, и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. взгляд уже не такой злой, как был ранее, зато уверенности в нём стало больше.

— продолжишь так смотреть и я тебя поцелую, — фырчит тсуккишима, и ямагучи предполагает, что это должно звучать как угроза.

он, на самом деле, совсем не против такого расклада событий.


End file.
